El Principe Bastardo
by Lube77
Summary: Historia alternativa. Jon no se une a la Guardia de la Noche y permanece en Invernalia con Robb, acompañándolo luego al Sur en su campaña
1. Jon (I)

Todos los derechos reservados para el gran George R. R. Martin. Esta historia no tienen ningun fin lucrativo.

 _Es mi primer fanfic, asi que probablemente cometa algunos errores._

 **Historia alternativa donde Jon no se une a la Guardia de la Noche, sino que se queda en Invernalia con Robb y parte con el a la guerra.**

Algunos personajes, principalmente Jon, van a ser un poco AU.

Primer capitulo algo corto

Jon (I)

Jon se encontraba paseando por Invernalia inquieto, sin saber que hacer ni a donde ir. Desde la partida de su padre y el Rey hacia el sur se sentia incomodo, intranquilo.

Le habia pedido a su padre que le permitiera unirse a la Guardia de la Noche la misma mañana tragica de la caida de Bran, antes que su padre partiera a cazar con el Rey Robert pero Lord Stark se habia negado diciendo que era muy joven, que esperara, tomara consiencia de lo que dejaria atras al vestir el negro y luego tomara la decision de ingresar a la Guardia o no. Habia dicho que en cuanto se rencontraran hablarían sobre su decision y le prometio tambien que le contaria sobre su madre.

Ahora, no sabia que hacer, de un dia al siguiente todo en Invernalia habia cambiado completamente. Robb se encontraba ocupado ya que a la partida de Lord Stark y debido a que Lady Stark no se separaba de Bran era su deber hacerse cargo de Invernalia. No podia dejar de pensar en Bran, en que le pasaria, en como se habia caido, siendo que el mismo lo habia visto escalar y jamas fallaba. Extrañaba horrores a Arya y se preocupaba por Rickon que no parecia entender que sucedia.

El silencio de la noche se vio interrumpido cuando los lobos de sus hermanos empezaron a aullar. Primero uno, luego otro y finalmente el tercero. Verano, Viento Gris y Peludo. Fantasma, que como una sombra lo seguia a todos lados sin emitir sonido alguno miro al cielo como si deseara unirse al canto de sus hermanos. De repente un aullido mayor se escucho y Jon se paro en seco sorprendio ya que todos los perros habian empezado a ladrar a la vez. A lo lejos escucho gente gritar y pudo distinguir la palabra "Fuego"

Giro en direccion contraria, apresuro el paso hasta casi estar corriendo y lo vio: una columna de humo se alzaba desde la Torre de la Biblioteca y por las ventanas se podia ver las llamaradas de fuego. Mas adelante vio a Robb salir corriendo desde el Gran Torreon seguido de los guardias pero lo que llamo la atencion fue que de las sombras salio un hombre que parecia haber estado esperando la salida de Robb y que ingreso corriendo al Gran Torreon.

Jon comenzo a correr hacia el siguiendo un impulso y se dio cuenta que Verano se habia unido a su izquierda. Jon comenzo a subir lo mas rapido que pudo las escaleras y desenvaino la espada de acero que Sir Rodrik le habia dado luego de decir que Robb y el ya tenian edad suficiente para portar acero real.

Al llegar a los pisos superiores pudo escuchar ruidos y gritos de dolor provenientes de una habitacion. Asustado y horrorizado se dio cuenta que los gritos eran de Lady Stark y provenian de la habitación de Bran.

"Aquí no tenía que haber nadie" escuho decir al hombre.

Llego a la habitacion jadeante para encontrarse a un hombre de espaldas vestido con harapos y con un hedor que Jon asociaba a los establos. En su mano derecha pudo ver una daga con la que parecia dispuesto a asesinar a Lady Stark.

El hombre se dio la vuelta alertado por sus jadeos y Jon sin pensarlo dos veces le hundio la espada en el abdomen. Por un momento parecio sorprendido y miro la espada como si no entendiera del todo, luego, dejo caer la daga ya sin fuerzas para sostenerla y segundos despues fue el quien cayo al piso con un golpe seco dejando a Jon con la espada manchada de sangre en su mano.

Lady Stark, con el mismo vestido que llevaba hace dias, con heridas sangrantes y que parecian bastante profundas en las manos y el cuero cabelludo en carne viva donde el hombre le habia arrancado mechones enteros de su cabellera lo miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que veia, el constante desprecio que sus ojos mostraban cada vez que miraba a Jon estaba ausente debido a la sorpresa e incredulidad. Verano subio a la cama para acostarse al lado de Bran. La accion del huargo parecio sacarlos a ambos del estado de conmocion; Lady Stark miro el cadaver en el piso, la espada en mano de Jon, al propio Jon, a Verano y se largo a reir histericamente mientras que Jon miro la espada de la cual caian gotas de sangre al piso, luego al cadaver y dejo caer la espada al suelo. Pudo sentir a Fantasma rozandole la mano con el hocico.

Jon no supo decir si pasaron segundos, minutos o horas cuando Robb, Sir Rodrik, Maestre Luwin y gran parte de la guardia de Invernalia llegaron a la habitacion y se pararon en seco sorprendidos e incredulos ante lo que veian. Jon miro sin ver como Sir Rodrik ordenaba a los guardias que se llevaran al cadaver, como Luwin y otros acompañaban a Lady Stark a sus aposentos para atenderle las heridas. En cuanto el lugar estuvo mas despejado, Jon relato con una voz que apenas reconocia como la suya, desde que escucho los gritos avisando del incendio, pasando por como vio al hombre entrar al Gran Torreon y como decidio seguirlo.

Robb en pocos pasos se acerco a el y puso sus manos en los hombros de Jon.

´´Buen trabajo Jon´´ dijo mirandolo directamente a los ojos, reflejando en los suyos un profundo agradecimiento.

``Daria mi vida por Bran, Robb´´ respondio Jon

``¿Insinuas que ese infeliz queria matar a Bran, Jon? `` intervino Sir Rodrik frunciendo aun mas el entrecejo si era posible.

``Lo escuche decir que se suponia que la habitacion estuviera vacia, asi que sospecho que esa era su intencion, Sir.´´

Jon pudo ver como Robb lanzaba una mirada a la cama donde Bran convalecia tapado por pieles hasta el cuello, con Verano acurrucado a su lado y se estremecía levemente. A el mismo le dieron ganas de acercarse a la cama de su hermano y comprobar que estuviera bien, sabiendo que no lo estaba. Bran tendria que estar consiente cabalgando a Desembarco del Rey para convertirse en un escudero, y en el futuro en un caballero, como era su sueño. Nada de esto estaba bien.

``Bien hecho, Jon. Robb, debemos nombrar inmediatamente un nuevo jefe para la guardia mientras Jory este fuera. Debemos revisar cada rincon para asegurarnos que este canalla estaba trabajando solo.´´ Rodrik tomo el puñal del asesino y la espada de Jon, tendiendole la ultima a este ``Quiero que en todo momento tengan sus espadas a mano. ´´ añadio.

Robb y Sir Rodrik se retiraron, seguramente a revisar los daños causados en la Torre de la Biblioteca, mientras que Jon se dirigia a sus aposentos, en la parte mas alejadas de la habitación principal del Gran Torreon. Tomo un paño y por primera ves en su vida limpio su espada manchada de sangre.

Nunca habia matado ni herido a nadie con una espada. Habia escuchado a los hombres en Invernalia hablar sobre la primer muerte pero Jon no sentia nada de lo que ellos describian aunque no iba a negar que estaba satisfecho de haber acabado con ese mal nacido que queria hacerle daño a Bran. Se desvistio quitandose las diversas ropas que lo abrigaban mientras suponia que la emocion vendria de la manos de la batallas y no en situaciones como la reciente donde se habia limitado a clavarle la espada y matar al hombre.

Jon se durmio pensando en espadas ensangrentadas y hombres cayendo, y con eso soño.


	2. Jon (II)

Jon (II)

A la mañana siguiente a Jon le costo convencerse de que todo lo sucedido no fue mas que un extraño sueño. Se vistió aun medio dormido y se mojo la cara para terminar de despertarse.

Fue al Salon Principal para procurarse un desayuno y en el encontró a Robb, Theon, Sir Rodrik y Hallis Mollen, un guardia musculoso y castaño hablando y observando algo apoyado en la mesa mientras que el Maestre Luwin trataba de alimentar a Rickon en la otra punta de la mesa. Todos lo saludaron con un asentimiento cuando lo vieron entrar y Robb le indico que se acercara.

Cuando se sento en la mesa pudo ver que era lo que observaban: la daga que tenia el asesino la noche anterior.

``No fue cualquiera el que mando el asesino a Bran´´ fue lo primero que dijo Robb en un tono que no auguraba nada bueno.

``Acero valyrio y empuñadura de huesodragon´´ señalo Sir Rodrik apuntando con un dedo a la daga antes que Jon pudiera preguntar nada ``Tambien encontramos noventa venados de plata escondidos entre la paja de los establos´´ añadio sacando una bolsita de piel de entre sus ropas

Jon no entendia. ¿Quien era tan idiota para mandar a un asesino y darle una daga de acero valyrio? Estaba claro que ese hombre no habia podido obtener la daga por su cuenta.

`` Los guardias revisaron todo el castillo y no encontraron a nadie mas.´´ añadio Robb.

En ese momento Rickon logro bajarse de su banco y con su andares de bebe se acerco a el para exigir su atencion. Rapidamente todos se separaron, Robb a terminar de elegir a las personas para los cargos sin ocupar con el Maestre Luwin, Ser Rodrik y Theon a entrenar, y Hallis a cumplir su papel como nuevo Jefe de la Guardia de Invernalia.

Jon se quedo observando a Rickon, tenia al igual que los demas Stark exepto Arya el color de cabello y la apariencia de la familia materna, los Tully. Los sirvientes decian que se parecia bastante a Robb cuando tenia la misma edad, aunque sin lugar a dudas su caracter era diferente. Rickon era el mas agresivo e impetuoso de todos, lo cual se reflejaba en su huargo Peludo.

Jon y Rickon fueron al Bosque de Dioses donde se les unieron Fantasma y Peludo. Rickon se divertia tratando de atrapar a Peludo mientras que Jon lo observaba sentado en la raiz de uno de los robles que sobresalia. A Jon le gustaria estar practicando con los guardias y Ser Rodrik pero Rickon ultimamente no queria separarse de el y Robb, y Jon era consiente que Robb tenia demasiadas tareas y cuidar de su hermano pequeño era su responsabilidad.

No habia pasado mucho tiempo cuando Robb llego luciendo agotado y se sento a su lado. Viento Gris, que como siempre estaba cerca de Robb se fue a jugar con Rickon y Peludo. El pobre Rickon ya tenia dificultades para agarrar a Peludo, con Viento Gris que era el mas rapido de la camada poco podria hacer.

``No se que hacer Jon´´ empezo sin rodeos Robb``Padre se ha ido, Madre no parece ella, Bran esta inconsiente y alguien intento matarlo, ¡A Bran! El Maestre Luwin quiere que nombre remplazos para todos los lugares que quedaron libres, que revise las cuentas de la visita real... ´´ finalizo mirando la tierra humeda del Bosque de Dioses como si fuera la causante de sus males

``¿No tienen alguna idea de quien pudo haber enviado al asesino?´´ cuestiono Jon

``No era de Invernalia, pero algunos dicen haberlo visto en las ultimas semanas. Vino con el sequito del Rey aparentemente. No logro entender porque alguien querria enviar un asesino a Bran, no es mas que un niñito indefenso. ´´

``Piensa Robb, ¿Por que alguien querria que un niño, que Bran, no despierte? ´´ Jon ya tenia una posibilidad en mente pero queria saber si Robb llegaba a la misma conclusión por su cuenta antes de plantearla. Si su pensamiento era cierto...

``Alguien tiene miedo de que Bran despierte, de algo que pueda contar, algo que haya visto u oido y por eso mandaron a matarlo´´ respondio Robb despues de meditarlo unos segundos.

``Eso mismo estaba pensando yo, pero no puedo imaginar de que pudo enterarse ni quien se quizo asegurar que nunca hablara. ´´ dijo Jon.

``Pondre guardias a Bran, dia y noche, dos en las puertas y otros dos al pie de las escaleras. ´´ afirmo Robb frunciendo el ceño.

``Seria buena idea que permitieras que Verano se quede con el en su habitación. ´´ aconsejo Jon.

Cuatro dias pasaron antes de que Lady Stark despertara durante los cuales Robb y Jon comentaron con Ser Rodrik y Maestre Luwin sus sospechas. Ambos concordaron, consternados, en que era muy probable que tuvieran razon y los guardias junto a Verano no se separaban de Bran. Robb y Jon entrenaban mas duro que nunca en los tiempos que tenian libre. Ambos eran consientes que Jon era mejor espadachin que Robb, aunque Robb mismo era un contrincante digno. El entrenamiento duro era un buen metodo para eliminar la ira e impotencia que producia saber que alguien queria matar a Bran pero no saber quien y no poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

Jon se encontraba desayunando en el Salon Principal junto a Robb y Theon cuando las sirvientas llegaron a avisarle que su madre habia despertado, como el ordeno que hicieran. Robb le pidio a Theon que fuera a buscar a Ser Rodrik mientras el iba a las habitaciones de su madre directamente.

``Ven Jon, quiero que estes presente´´ dijo parandose a mitad del camino hacia la puerta al notar que el no lo seguia

Definitivamente ir en busca de Lady Catelyn para hablar con esta era algo que no estaba en los planes de Jon y que no le causaba placer de hacer. Los mejores momentos de su relacion con Lady Stark eran aquellos en los que no se cruzaban o cuando esta decidia que lo mejor era actuar como si el no existiera.

Cuando entraron los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos pero se limito a mirarlo unos segundos e ignorar su presencia mientras Robb le preguntaba sobre su estado. Pocos segundos despues entraron Theon Greyjoy, Ser Rodrik y Hallis Mollen, quien Robb informo a Lady Stark era el nuevo Jefe de la Guardia de Invernalia.

``¿Quien fue? ´´ fue lo primero que dijo Lady Stark.

``Nadie lo sabe´´ respondio Hal ``No era de Invernalia y algunos dicen que lo han visto por el castillo y por los alrededores en las ultimas semanas, suponemos que vino con el Rey y los Lannister. ´´

``Se escondio en los establos, se le notaba en el olor. ´´ acoto Greyjoy

Entre Robb y Ser Rodrik le explicaron sus sospechas pero antes que esta pudiera responder algo llegaron las sirvientas con una gran cantidad de alimentos seguidas del Maestre Luwin.

Una vez que el servicio se fuera junto a Hal Lady Stark los miro a todos

``Cierra la puerta, Robb´´ dijo Lady Stark pensativamente mientras Robb obedecia extrañado. ``Lo que voy a decirles no debe salir de esta habitación´´ siguió Lady Stark. ``Quiero que me lo juren. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, aunque sea sólo en una mínima parte, Ned y mis hijas corren un peligro terrible, y la menor indiscreción que cometamos les podría costar la vida. ´´

``Lord Eddard es como un padre para mi´´ dijo Theon. ``Lo juro.

``Teneis mi palabra´´ afirmo el Maestre Luwin.

``Y la mia, mi señora´´ añadio Ser Rodrik.

``Jamas haria nada que los pusiera en peligro´´ prometio Jon cuando los ojos de Lady Stark se posaron sobre el. Que Lady Stark pareciera aceptar sus palabra demostraba la solemnidad de la situación.

Cuando fue el turno de Robb este simplemente asintio.

``Mi hermana Lysa cree que los Lannister mataron a su señor esposo, Lord Arryn, y he caido en la cuenta de que Jaime Lannister no participo en la partida de caza el dia de la caida de Bran. Estuvo todo el dia en el castillo´´ Jon juraria que podia escuchar su propio corazon debido al silencio sepulcral que se hizo en la habitación. ``No creo que Bran cayera, creo que lo tiraron´´ .rompio el silencio Lady Stark.

Jon no escucho lo que dijeron inmediatamente despues, estaba demasiado furioso para escuchar nada. Los Lannister venian a Invernalia como invitados e intentaban asesinar a Bran, y luego enviaban un asesino a terminar el trabajo. Volvio a ser consiente donde estaba cuando escucho a Ser Rodrik regañar a Robb por desenvainar la espada. Jon lo comprendia.

``Tiene sentido, Bran vio algo que los Lannister no querian que viera e intentaron matarlo, como sobrevivio enviaron al asesino a acabar el trabajo. Tenemos que averiguar que fue lo que vio.´´ dijo Jon.

``Solo tenemos conjeturas. Estamos hablando de acusar al hermano de la Reina, no les hara gracia. Hasta que no tengamos mas pruebas debemos guardar silencio.´´dijo el Maestre Luwin jugueteando con los eslabones de su collar.

``Tenemos la daga como prueba, cualquiera notaria que falta´´ apunto Ser Rodrik.

``Alguien tiene que ir a Desembarco a hablar con Ned´´ sentencio Lady Stark evaluandolos a todos con la mirada para determinar la mejor opcion, supuso Jon.

``Yo mismo´´se ofrecio Robb rapidamente.

``No, tu debes permanecer aqui. Siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia.´´ Los miro a todos y medito un instante, aparto a un lado las mantas y se levanto. ``Yo misma ire.´´

``¿Le parece una idea sensata, mi señora? Su llegada levantara la sospecha entre los Lannister.´´ dijo el Maestre Luwin.

``¿Y Bran? ¿Que pasa con el? ¿Lo dejaras solo?´´ Robb parecia muy confuso, y Jon se sentia igual a el.

``Ya hice todo lo que pude por Bran, ahora esta en mano del Maestre Luwin y de los dioses.´´

``Necesitareis una buena escolta, mi señora´´ dijo Theon.

``Hal con un peloton de escoltas´´ señalo Robb.

``No, una escolta numerosa llamaria la atención y no deseo eso. No quiero que los Lannister sepan que me dirijo a Desembarco del Rey.´´ se nego rotundamente Lady Stark.

``Madre, al menos permite que Ser Rodrik y Jon te acompañen.´´ suplico Robb. Jon estuvo bastante seguro que se le descolgo la mandibula. ¿Habia Robb perdido la razon?

Lo miro por unos instantes y parecio duditativa, pero al mirar a Robb noto lo mismo que Jon: no iba a aceptar otra respuesta que una afirmativa. Robb era conocido por ser terco.

``Seguiremos el Cuchillo Blanco hasta Puerto Blanco donde alquilaremos un barco rumbo a la capital. Si los dioses nos sonrien llegaremos a Desembarco bastante antes que Ned y los Lannister.´´ sentenció Lady Stark.

Jon no lo podia creer. El y Lady Stark juntos en un viaje de meses.

``Que los dioses nos protegan´´, pensó.


	3. Catelyn (I)

Todos los derechos reservados para el gran George R. R. Martin. Esta historia no tienen ningun fin lucrativo.

* * *

Catelyn (I)

``Llegaremos a Desembarco del Rey en menos de una hora´´

Catelyn se aparto de la borda, forzo una sonrisa y agradecio al capitan por su servicio. Moreo Tumitis, el tyroshi capitan de la Danzarina de Tormentas les habia asegurado que su galera era la que mas rapido podria llevarlos desde Puerto Blanco hasta Desembarco del Rey y habia cumplido dicha promesa, pero a Catelyn el viaje le habia parecido eterno de todas formas.

Sir Rodrik habia pasado gran parte del viaje enfermo o en sus habitaciones, mientras que Nieve, luego de los incómodos dias de cabalgata desde Invernalia hasta Puerto Blanco, hacia todo lo posible para evitarla, algo por lo cual Catelyn estaba agradecida. Cada ves que lo veía recordaba como había salvado su vida, la vida de Bran, y era algo en lo que prefería no pensar, aunque el dolor en sus manos dificultaba eso.

Aun no podía doblar los dedos de su mano izquierda y el Maestre Luwin le había dicho que jamas recuperaría plenamente la sensibilidad, pero era un bajo precio a pagar por la vida de su hijo.

Poco tiempo despues Sir Rodrik apareció en cubierta seguido de Nieve y se acercaron a ella. Catelyn centro su mirada en Sir Rodrik, notando que la perdida de peso por la enfermedad y la falta de bigotes lo hacían lucir diez años mas viejo y mucho menos imponente.

``Me alegra ver que se ha recuperado´´ dijo

``Si´´ afirmo Sir Rodrik. ``Me disculpo, mi señora, porque he sido un protector muy bizarro´´

``Ya estamos por arribar Ser y eso es lo que importa´´ dijo tomandolo del brazo. Metio la mano entre los pliegues de la tunica buscando la daga y la saco. ``Ahora tenemos que averiguar a quien pertenece esta daga´´

``Ser Aron Santagar, el Maestro de Armas de la Fortaleza, quizá sepa a quien pertenece.´´ dijo Sir Rodrik. ``Es un hombre engreído pero honesto. Ire yo mismo a la Fortaleza a hablar con el, dudo que alguien me reconozca´´ dijo señalando el lugar donde deberian estar sus tupidos bigotes.

Sin saber en quien se podia confiar en la Corte, lo mas seguro era alojarse en alguna posada donde ella y el bastardo esperarían mientras Sir Rodrik iria a buscar a Ser Aron, una ves que Sir Rodrik y ella acordaron esto volvio a quedarse a solas observando como la imponente figura de Desembarco del Rey, sus murallas, el Septo y la Fortaleza Roja se hacian cada ves mas grandes a medida que se acercaban. Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver a Nieve observando lo mismo.

Una ves que el barco hubiera atracado en el muelle le pago al Capitan Tumitis y se aseguro de darle cada parte de su paga a cada remero personalmente. Siguiendo el consejo de Tumitis se dirigieron a una posada en el callejon de la Anguila, a medio camino de la colina de Visenya. Su dueña, una vieja amarga, los miro con desconfianza cuando pidio tres habitaciones y mordio las monedas que le dio, pero las habitaciones eran amplias y luminosas y, mas importante aun, la mujer no pregunto por sus nombres ni por sus motivos de visitar la ciudad.

``Volvere pronto, mi señora´´ dijo Sir Rodrik, que bajo su capa llevaba cota de malla, espada y daga. ``Es recomendable que no bajen a la sala común, no se sabe quien puede estar escuchando´´ dijo dirigiendose a ambos. ``Deberia descansar mientras tanto, mi señora´´ dijo dirijiendose a Catelyn.

Se retiro de su habitacion con el bastardo. Catelyn estaba cansada, y mientras miraba por las amplias ventanas a Sir Rodrik alejarse por las calles hasta perderlo de vista, decidio seguir su consejo y se acosto en la cama, que aunque no eran tan comoda como la suya en Invernalia, no evito que se durmiera inmediatamente.

Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta fueron lo que la despertaron.

Se incorporo rapidamente y al mirar por las ventanas noto el atardecer sobre la ciudad. Habia dormido mas de lo que habia planeado.

``¡Abrid en nombre del Rey!´´ exigieron desde fuera.

Se puso una capa y toma la daga de la mesilla antes de abrir la puerta. Los hombres que irrumpieron tenian la capa dorada de la Guardia de la Ciudad. Nieve ingreso junto a los guardias, con cota de malla y el cinto con la espada colocados. Seguramente Sir Rodrik le habia dicho que este preparado por si sucedia algo.

El hombre que parecia dirigir a los guardias sonrio al ver a Jon con su espada y Catelyn con la daga

``No las necesitaran. Venimos a escoltarlos al castillo´´

``¿Con que autoridad?´´ El hombre le mostro un cinto con el sinsonte gris. Catelyn se atraganto. Petyr, penso. ¿Como nos descubrieron tan pronto? ¿Estaria bien Sir Rodrik?. ``¿Saben quienes somos?´´ pregunto

``No,mi señora´´ dijo el Guardia. `` Mi señor Meñique solo ordeno que la escoltaramos al castillo e insistio que se la tratara con amabilidad´´

``Entonces esperen fuera mientras me visto´´ dijo Catelyn y mientras los Guardias salieron le hizo un gesto a Nieve para que se quedara dentro.

Antes que Catelyn pudiera hablar Nieve la interrumpio

``Se que me pedira que me quede aqui´´ dijo. ``Pero le di mi palabra a Robb que haria todo lo posible para protegerla.´´

Catelyn decidio que perder tiempo discutiendo seria en vano y comenzo a prepararse para partir, sin dejar de pensar en como era posible que supieran que estaban aqui, y principalmente, que queria Petyr.

``¿Cree que el capitan nos pudo delatar?´´ pregunto Nieve.

``Probablemente´´ dijo Catelyn bruscamente luego de pensarlo brevemente

Salieron y montaron en los dos caballos que los guardias habian llevados para ellos. Ya estaba oscureciendo, las farolas encendidas y Catelyn podia sentir los ojos de toda la ciudad en las dos personas que estaban siendo escoltadas por la Guardia de la Ciudad.

Cuando llegaron a la Fortaleza Roja el rastrillo estaba bajo y los hicieron entrar primero por una estrecha portezuela y luego por una empinada escalera.

En cuanto entraron a la habitacion, vio a Petyr sentado detras de su escritorio escribiendo, y aunque no lo veia desde hace años lo reconocio facilmente, seguia siendo un hombre menudo, de rasgos afilados y ojos verde grisaseo. Con un gesto de la mano indico a los guardias que se retiraran, sus ojos se posaron en Nieve por un momento antes de volver a ella. Catelyn le dio una mirada a Nieve para que se mantuviera callado y el chico parecio entenderla.

``Cat´´ dijo Meñique. ``Tienes las manos...´´ señalando a sus vendajes.

``No me gustan que me traten como una criada´´ dijo Catelyn. ``¿Por que me hiciste llamar? ¿Como supiste que estamos en la ciudad?´´

Meñique no contesto y dirigio su mirada a Jon

``No me has presentado a tu hijo´´

Catelyn tuvo que controlar su cara para que no se refleje su disgusto. Suspiro de alivio al saber que no tenian toda la información sobre su viaje.

``No es mi hijo´´ dijo Catelyn, sin aclarar mas, y disfruto de la confusion que brillo en los ojos de Meñique por un momento. ``Responde. ¿Como sabes que estoy aca? ¿Porque nos trajiste ante tu?´´

``Lord Varys sabe todo lo que sucede en esta ciudad.´´ dijo Meñique ``Fue quien me aviso, y considerando que soy uno de los pocos miembros del Consejo Privado que se encuentra en la ciudad, es logico que decidiera informarme. Ahora pregunto yo. ¿Que hace aqui?´´

``Tengo derecho a añorar a mi marido y mis hijas´´

`` No pensaras que me lo voy a creer ¿No? Familia, Deber, Honor. No dejarias Invernalia si no fuera importante. Puedes confiar en mi Cat.´´

Catelyn noto a Nieve mirar a ambos con una cara extrañada. Antes que Catelyn pudiera responder golpearon la puerta y un hombre calvo, regordete y extremadamente perfumado ingreso. Despues de preguntar por sus manos y expresar su pesar por la situacion de su hijo se dirigio a Nieve y lo miro con una intensidad inusitada, como si buscara algo en su rostro. Por un momento Catelyn se pregunto si entre los tantos secretos que la Araña conocia, la madre del niño era uno de ellos.

``Un placer conocerte, Jon Nieve´´ dijo la Araña, y se giro a mirar a Catelyn, para finalmente hablar de lo que lo traia a esta habitacion. ``¿Puedo ver la daga?´´ pregunto.

Catelyn no pudo evitar mirar al enuco asombrada. ¿Era acaso algun tipo de brujo?

``¿Que le hicieron a Sir Rodrik?´´ pregunto preocupada.

``Siento que me estoy perdiendo cosas´´ dijo Meñique, que luego de que Varys prestara atencion a Jon se habia quedado mirándolo el también tratando de descifrar su cara, la misma cara impenetrable que suele poner Ned... Catelyn se obligo a dejar de pensar en el bastardo y concentrarse.

``Sir Rodrik es el Maestro de Armas de Invernalia´´ dijo Varys ``Le aseguro, mi señora, que se encuentra perfectamente en la posada esperando su regreso.´´ Se encogio de hombres. ``¿Tiene la daga?´´

``Ahi la tiene´´dijo Catelyn que habia sacado la daga de su capa. ``Espero que sus pajaritos le digan a quien pertenece.´´

Varys tomo la daga, la reviso y la volvio a colocar en la mesa, donde Meñique la agarro, realizo malabares con ella y la lanzo con experiencia contra la puerta, pasando tan cerca de Nieve que este se sobresalto.

``Si el motivo de tu visita a la ciudad es averiguar su propietaria debiste acudir a mi´´

Meñique se lanzo a contar como la daga había pertenecido a el hasta que la perdió en un torneo cuando aposto por Jaime Lannister.

``¿Quien la gano?´´ exigio saber Catelyn.

``El Gnomo´´ dijo Meñique. ``Tyrion Lannister.´´

Luego de unos momentos para asimilar que sus peores temores eran realidades, Meñique les indico que si deseaban quedarse en la ciudad hasta la llegada de Ned y deseaban hacerlo de manera discreta, no podían quedarse en la posada. Cuando propuso que se quedaran en unos de sus prostíbulos, el primer instinto de Catelyn fue rechazar rotundamente, pero luego de pensarlo fríamente se dio cuenta que no tenian muchas opciones y decidió aceptar.

Cuando cabalgaban hacia alli, luego de que Petyr prometiera enviar unos Guardias a escoltar a Sir Rodrik al prostibulo, Nieve le hizo un gesto para que disminuyera el paso de su caballo, permitiendoles resagarze un poco y hablar sin que los oidos de Meñique los escucharan.

``Mi señora, ¿Confia usted en Lord Baelish?´´ dijo con duda en sus ojos. Catelyn lo entendia, aun tenia sus dudas sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Petyr. ``Ademas Lord Varys sabrá donde estaremos y el parece aun de menos confianza que Baelish.´´ En eso Catelyn no podia estar mas de acuerdo, aunque no lo diria.

`` No tenemos otras opciones´´ respondio. ``En cuanto Ned llegue a la ciudad hablare con el y partiremos inmediatamente a Invernalia´´ Catelyn termino la conversacion espoleando su caballo.

Dias pasaron hasta que Petyr le informara que Ned estaba por arribar a la ciudad y que lo traeria a ella en cuanto pudiera.

Catelyn escucho ruidos fuera de la habitacion y se desilusiono al ver que quien entraba era Nieve, que pese al consejo de Sir Rodrik habia insistido en salir a recorrer la ciudad. Se habia justificado diciendo que era para averiguar bien en que parte de la ciudad estaban, las cercanias y cual de las Puertas de la Ciudad era la mas cerca, por si llegaba el caso de que debieran huir. Ante tal justificativo Sir Rodrik no pudo hacer mas que dejarlo ir. Nieve y Catelyn se miraron por un momento y fue el muchacho quien rompio el contacto visual y se fue a sentar. Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Catelyn no pudo soportarlo.

``Gracias´´ dijo.

Nieve levanto la vista y la miro como si su cerebro no creyera lo que habia escuchado.

``¿A que se debe el agradecimiento?´´ dijo Nieve lentamente y Catelyn entorno los ojos, dudando si Nieve de verdad no sabia porque le agradecia o lo hacia para humillarla.

``Por salvar a Bran del asesino´´ dijo Catelyn con tono cortante, con el cual dejo en claro que la conversacion habia terminado.

Volvieron al silencio y Catelyn no sabria decir si pasaron minutos o fueron horas hasta que escucho que alguien subia las escaleras y en esta ocasión no se decepciono al ver la solemne cara de su Ned.

Olvidando sus modales, corrio y se lanzo a sus brazos.

``Mi señora´´ susurro maravillado Ned.

Catelyn le conto todo lo sucedido y vio en la cara de Ned el reflejo de sus sentimientos: ira, miedo, incertidumbre. Luego de que Meñique se comprometiera a ayudar a Ned a descubrir toda la verdad Catelyn le pidio que los dejara a solas.

``En cuanto regreses a Invernalia envia un mensaje a Galbart Glover y Helman Tallhart. Diles que cada uno reuna cien arqueros y los envie a Foso Cailin.´´ dijo en cuanto estuvieran a solas. `` Doscientos arqueros son suficientes para defender el Foso de cualquier ataque por el sur´´ dijo, mirando a Jon. ``Envia un mensaje a Lord Manderly también. Que fortifique y repare todas las defensa de Puerto Blanco y que esten bien dotadas de soldados. También quiero que te asegures que se vigile de cerca a Theon Greyjoy. Podriamos necesitar la flota de su padre.´´

``¿Crees que habra guerra padre?´´ dijo Nieve en cuanto Ned termino de hablar.

``No creo que la cosa llegue tan lejos. Los Lannister no osaran empezar una guerra sin asegurarse que todo el reino este de su lado, y nos aseguraremos de que eso no suceda´´ dijo Ned. Antes de continuar hablando se acerco a Jon y coloco sus manos en los hombros del chico `` Se que te prometi que la siguiente ves que nos viéramos hablaríamos sobre unirte a la Guardia de la Noche, pero ahora mas que nunca tu hermano te necesitara a su lado.´´ Catelyn tuvo que contener un grito de frustración.

``Lo entiendo, Padre.´´ dijo Nieve. Luego agrego, casi sin pensarlo ``Padre, sabes que no puedes confiar en nadie en esta ciudad, ni siquiera en Baelish, ¿verdad?´´

Ned sonrio y asintio.

* * *

Despues de mucho tiempo volvi a fanfiction y, ahora que tengo tiempo, decidi continuar con esta historia.

Hasta ahora la historia no cambia mucho de la trama original, pero a medida que avance la diferencia se va ir notando ;)

En el proximo capitulo: Catelyn y Jon (POV) tienen un largo viaje a caballo con bastante accion


End file.
